


Planes Crash

by posingasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Benny work at the same police department, and have been friends for years. Maybe Benny's not Sam's favorite person in the world, but he's family in Dean's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planes Crash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somekindofsaviour](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Somekindofsaviour).



> For somekindofsaviour who prompted through Tumblr: "Happy Dean & Benny Friendship fic (Happy!! No death or angst!!)"
> 
> (Not sure why that needed to be specified. There's never any death or angst in my stories.)

Benny was quieter than Dean. He was a bit more reserved. But Dean knew he was as much a smartass as he was. So when he was getting chewed out by the captain for not taking the training seriously, he shot a glare over at the man. Benny stood against the wall in the hallway, smirking at him.

By the time Dean walked out of the captain's earshot, he was ready to take Benny's head off. "What the hell!" he hissed at him. "You got my ass in trouble, and you're still The Old Man's golden boy! How's that work?"

"Works real nice from my angle," his friend assured him. They headed for the locker room to strip out of uniform and climb into street clothes.

Dean snorted at him. "I bet it does! It's like living with Sam all over again!"

Benny burst into laughter. "Ain't my fault you got issues with authority. Wasn't Sam's fault neither!"

He smirked back. "I don't have..." It probably wasn't worth arguing that point. "Look," he said, "I'm just saying, if I gotta listen to the lecture, so do you. You're just as big a screwup as me."

Benny shrugged. "Apparently I'm not. I take our workplace safety trainings real serious."

Dean tossed one of his shoes at him.

"Hey!" Benny cried out. "That's a potential hazard to my health, jackass!"

The younger man doubled in laughter. "You're so full of crap! If you hadn't been sitting there talking shit about Henriksen's squad, I wouldn't have been laughing!"

"No such!" Benny said with the perfect look of innocence on his face.

But Dean knew better. "You called Lieutenant Zachariah a toxic bodily fluid! How the hell am I supposed to not laugh at that?"

"I don't recall making that derogatory and unprofessional statement."

"You said we could use Garth's head as a dull instrument to break glass in case of emergency."

"Doesn't sound like me."

"You drew a picture of Gordon Walker using a riot shield against splash back while The Colonel peed on a fire, which Creedy had started while stealing and smoking pot in the evidence room."

Benny smiled. "That was art. I'm putting that on the K-9 website. That was gorgeous."

Dean laughed as he pulled on his Stanford hoodie. "And it managed to cover three chapters of the safety training, all in one cartoon. I think they should put you in charge of the department safety handbook next year."

"Damn right. The whole thing would be a few cartoons and the words _Don't Be a Dumbass_ in bright red. Maybe I'll include _Don't Sue the Department for Your Own Stupidity_ below it."

His buddy nodded. "That covers most things."

"I think so."

"You heading home?"

Benny smiled. "What time's the flight leave?"

Dean cringed. He was trying to wait till he had imbibed copious amounts of alcohol to actually remember he had a flight at all. "Gotta check in by four at least."

The older man lifted an eyebrow. "My bags are in the truck. I was just going to work some overtime till then. It's only a few hours away. No point in going home in the opposite direction of the airport."

"You need the cash?"

"No. Not really."

Dean grinned. "Then I've got a better idea. My bags are in the car. I would rather leave my Baby in front of the department than in airport parking. So you drive us to the airport early, and I'll buy us as much overpriced alcohol as we can drink before we board the plane. You can't find a better offer than that." He tried not to let the hope slip into his voice.

But it must have been written into his eyes. Benny nodded slowly. "Sure. We can do that. But...you ain't anxious about flying...are ya?"

His laugh sounded a little hysterical even to him. "What? No! Why-why would I be?"

Benny snickered. "I dunno. You tell me."

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm not, but there's plenty of good reason for somebody to be! Planes crash!"

"So do cars."

"Not while I'm driving!"

Benny chuckled at him. "You are nervous!"

"I'm cautious! Nothing wrong with being..." He sighed irritably. "We drinking or not?"

He laughed and slung a heavy arm over his friend's shoulders. "Come on, then."

An hour and a half later, they were checked into their flight and sitting in a bar, and Dean could pretend it was any given night off. Except that it was four thirty in the afternoon, and he was paying six bucks a beer.

Benny was not matching his drinks. In fact, by Dean's dubious mental math, the older man had only had two ales, and one wasn't even finished yet. "Just one question," he said. "Your brother know you hate flying?"

Dean clenched his teeth and took a breath before answering. "Why you think he's insisting on a wedding in Hawaii? Hawaii. Like that's even a real place. Hawaii is where every sixties and seventies sitcom and cop show spinoff goes to die. Why would anybody wanna marry-have their wedding there? He's clearly trying to-to kill me, is what he's trying to do."

There was a quiet chuckle from his buddy. "Yeah? Could be because he's been stationed there since he finished at Stanford and joined up, and his fiancé is Hawaiian."

"Absolutely not," Dean insisted. "It's to make me arrive in a tin can. He's a jackass like that. I'm tempted to accidentally miss my damn flight."

"I won't let you."

"That's why he invited your ass. To make sure I got on the plane."

Benny burst into laughter. "Now, I was wondering why I warranted an invite! Your little brother never was over-fond of me."

"Whatever." Dean was in a happy place within his warm intoxication bubble. He could maintain his grouchiness, but his anxiety was out of reach. "He just thinks you replaced him. Dumbass."

Bright eyes were on him when he looked up again.

"What?" he murmured self-consciously. "What'd I say? I was calling him a dumbass, not you."

"That the truth of it?" Benny said softly. "Sam thinks I took his place with you?"

Dean snorted and lifted his drink again. "'Course he thinks that. Guy...Guy's stupid. I mean, like anybody could ever take his place as my kid brother. Nobody ever...Nobody ever could-could ever be that but him."

Benny's smile was a little sad, though Dean couldn't think of why. "Naw. Of course not. He's worrying for nothing. I ain't nobody's-"

"Stupid," Dean said again. "I been thinking of you as my _big_ brother for years. You're pushing forty, after all. What's Sam even thinking? He's got nothing to worry about. Totally different."

The older man's eyes were shining with pleasure. Dean couldn't think of why that might be either, but it was an improvement. "Yeah," Benny murmured quietly. "You got that right."

Dean nodded firmly. "Damn right. What were we talking about?"

Benny smiled. "Nothing. Come on. We got a flight to catch. And if you get nervous...I'll be right there, Brother."


End file.
